Numerous devices are known including an applicator comprising a stem and an applicator element at one end of the stem. The composition for application is taken from a receptacle having a neck that is provided with a wiper member of diameter that is adapted to the diameter of the stem.
It can be advantageous to make the wiper member with a section that is relatively small, so that wiping is more thorough.
In order to avoid the wiper member being unduly stressed when the receptacle is closed by the applicator, it is known to make the stem with an annular constriction at its portion that comes to be positioned in contact with the wiper member.
However, making such a constriction complicates the manufacture of the stem, since it is necessary to use a slide mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,887 discloses an applicator comprising a stem that is formed of two assembled-together segments: a first segment that is secured to the handle; and a second segment that has a non-symmetrical shape and that carries the applicator element.